Memorias
by SpencerReidlove
Summary: Katniss y Peeta ahora pueden vivir tranquilamente.No mas Juegos del Hambre, no mas Capitolio y por supuesto ahora están fuera del foco de las cámaras pero y si ¿un día un acontecimiento nada esperado desata las memorias de Katniss y la confianza de ambos es puesta a prueba? '-¿Acaso no confías en mi? -No,no es eso - ¡Entonces dime ,Katniss! '


**HOLA. BUENO, VENGO CON 'ESTO' NO SE QUE ES… ES EL PRIMERO (TAL VEZ ULTIMO) QUE HAGO DE THG. ENTENDERÉ SI ME QUIEREN MUERTA. ESPERO LES AGRADE.**

***O*O*O**O*O*O**

Los años han pasado. La gente vuelve, día tras día. Unos con despierta melancolía, otros dispuestos a crear una nueva vida.

El distrito 12 ya no es el mismo; nunca lo será. Aun se conserva La Veta, con las casas y negocios destrozados por las bombas, que tiempo atrás marcaron el inicio de una revolución imparable. Y con ella la muerte de gente inocente pero también de guerreros que hoy tenemos como ejemplo entre los cuales orgullosamente se encuentra mi amigo Finnick Odair y Prim Everdeen, mi hermana.

Y si, aun hoy me despiertan las pesadillas en donde veo a mi padre explotar en pedazos, mi hermana siendo quemada ayudando a otros, mi amigo siendo devorado por mutos, mi amiga Mag, su familia y su casa siendo consumidos por lenguas de fuego al igual que la familia de Peeta. Con cada pesadilla puedo revivir a lujo de detalle cada muerte que presencie, que me marcaron desde pequeña, de todos aquellos a los que aprecie más que a mi vida. Pero con todo lo malo viene lo bueno, las pesadillas se han apiadado de mí, ya no son tan frecuentes y cuando me visitan no despierto con gritos que destrozan mi garganta, alarmando a las casas vecinas o aun peor a mi prometido. Ahora despierto con mis ojos cristalinos, un nudo en mi garganta por los sollozos retenidos, un mar de emociones encontradas pero todo lo remedia ese par de musculosos brazos que me cuidan con amor y me llenan de esperanza día a día.

Me pregunto cómo es posible que el tenga ese efecto en mi. Tan tranquilizador y esperanzador.

Por su parte, Peeta no ha tenido más episodios, volvió ese brillo especial que tanto amo en sus ojos, su sonrisa mas -si es que era posible- sincera. Sigue pintando cuando tiene tiempo, pero ya hace mucho no plasma las muertes de los juegos.

Cumplimos tres años juntos, dentro de unos meses nos vamos a casar. Estoy completamente feliz, nunca creí estarlo pero con Peeta nada es de esperar.

-Kat -me llama Peeta desde el recibidor, ha estado toda la mañana fuera atendiendo la panadería -¿Que tal tu mañana? -coloca una canasta de fruta fresca sobre la mesa y se deja caer en una de las sillas.

-Bastante normal, ya sabes arreglar la casa, prepararte la comida, echarte de menos. Lo de siempre -sonrió mirándole de hito en hito -¿Qué me dices ti?

-Nada interesante. Pan, masas, cerezas, confituras y demás por todas partes -dice mientras hace que cuenta con los dedos- Por cierto Paul te manda saludos, quiere saber cuándo pasaras por la panadería.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -me doy media vuelta y entro en la cocina, sirvo un vaso de leche caliente para mí y una infusión para Peeta.

-¿Debería de preocuparme por la relación que tienes con Paul?- comenta de lo más tranquilo mientras se acomoda mejor en la silla.  
Desde que Peeta construyo la panadería ha estado ejercitándose, se le nota a simple vista. Su espalda es más ancha, sus músculos vuelven a ser grandes, en fin, esta mas fornido que antes. Como no siempre puede ir al negocio busco a alguien que cubriera el turno que se necesitase y es ahí donde conocimos a Paul; Paul Hellywort, es del distrito 13 llego hace mas de unos meses cuando los distritos vecinos venían -y aun hoy vienen- con esperanza de encontrar empleo, instalarse en lo que hoy denominamos como La Nueva Veta o simplemente hacerse con un poco de dinero vendiendo artilugios a los habitantes y seguir su camino a otros distritos.

No es que Paul se haya mostrado interesado en mi mas allá que una amiga, eso bien lo sabemos los dos pero hay que admitir que es uno de los pocos chicos del 13 que son atractivos. Y cuando Peeta está cerca y el aburrimiento nos abruma comenzamos con un juego de coqueteos sutiles. Siempre es divertido ver su reacción ante esto y como trata de alejarme muy delicada mente de la presencia de Paul.

-Mmmm -dudo un momento en si empezar con los juegos o hacerle entender que no me interesa. Dudo -No lo creo -opto por apagar las llamas, lo que menos quiero es iniciar una pelea -Solo somos buenos amigos, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Bien, si tú lo dices eso haré.

-Aunque vaya a saber que piense el o si después pase algo -no podía evitarlo, se que metí la pata pero puedo sacar algo de esto después.  
Veo como su mandíbula se pone rígida, esta apretando los dientes tan fuertemente que casi puedo oír el rechinar de los mismos.

Le doy un beso en el espacio entre ceja y ceja. Me he pasado y de seguro estará cansado, las bromas serán otro día. Siento como se relaja, me rodea con sus brazos y me atrae hacia él. -Deberías descansar -comento mientras lo dirijo al sofá y lo obligo a acostarse en el mismo.

-No quiero, quédate conmigo, ¿ sí?

-Claro, además no tenía pensado dejarte.

Acomodo su cabeza en mi regazo, acarició su cabello ceniza y jugueteo con sus crespos. Cuando veo que empieza a quedarse dormido un estruendo proveniente de la calle me hace parar como un resorte. Peeta se sobresalta y se levanta a la par mía. Esta por preguntar que ha sido eso cuando escucho el murmullo de la gente.  
Sin dirigirnos palabra alguna nos encaminamos al ventanal que hay cerca al comedor, da directamente a la calle.

Lo que veo me deja atónita.

* * *

Una joven de aproximadamente mi edad se limpia las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos azabaches, una mujer de no más de cuarenta años le acaricia el rostro mientras al rededor de ellas una muchedumbre enfurecida tiene como prisionero a un hombre canoso, con camisón desgastado y vaqueros hasta las rodillas.

Salgo rápidamente de mi hogar y me dirijo hacia ellos. Puedo escuchar las pisadas de Peeta detrás mío pero no me vuelvo para esperarle.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -digo cuando ayudo a levantar al hombre que esta de rodillas frente a todos.

-Este hombre, señorita Everdeen a osado abusar de Miriam -dice una mujer señalando a la joven - ofreciéndole dinero y suministros.

Miro detenidamente a Miriam como según dicen que se llama. Es alta, de cabellera oscura como todos los demás pero ahí paran las similitudes. Sus ojos son azabaches, rasgados, bastante finos. Tiene unos labios delgados de un tono pastel, nariz finita y chata. Simplemente es hermosa, mires por donde la mires. Siento un poco de envidia hacia la chica, pero me fijo en algo. Esta demasiado delgada, la mujer que está a su lado quien sospecho que es su madre está igual. Rubia, de ojos grises, alta y demasiado delgada para su edad. Ahora lo comprendo. No son del 13, ni son de otro distrito. Son de aquí... De la Veta. Estoy casi segura de que salieron antes de los bombardeos.  
Me alegro por un momento pero luego un recuerdo amargo de los días grises después de la muerte de mi padre llegan a mi mente. Se me saca la boca.

-Es...-aclaro mi garganta-¿Es esto verdad Miriam?

-Si...si señorita Everdeen.

Miro al hombre que ahora está de pie junto a mí. Su camisón, lleno de su propia sangre tiene solo unos cuantos botones asegurados. Puedo verle el pecho sudoroso. Sus vaqueros son de color beige, esta descalzo.

-Quiero que todos los presentes me pongan atención -digo mientras miro a todos los presentes- sea o no verdad lo que dicen sobre este hombre y no es que les este llamando mentirosos ni mucho menos pero como sabrán acontecimientos como estos deben ser llevados y escuchados por los Guardias de la Paz -escucho murmullos en desaprobación- son los únicos imparciales. Debe de exponerse ambas partes de la historia.

-La señorita Everdeen tiene razón, todos nosotros somos cercanos a Miriam y su familia por lo que no seríamos imparciales. La ley es la ley -dice una mujer mientras sale de la multitud. Parece tener algo de autoridad porque todos asienten y se encaminan a sus casas.

Me dirijo hacia mi casa, tomo la mano de Peeta, se que tiene muchas preguntas pero tanto él como yo sabemos que no estamos en el lugar indicado para hacerlas.

-Disculpe señorita Everdeen, quería darle las gracias -es Miriam la que me habla, doy media vuelta. Tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Asiento y le doy un sonrisa -No hay de qué, y por favor llámame Katniss. Ella se ve agradecida, y se va a paso lento de forma que veo como sus caderas se mueven de forma rítmica. Hermosa, simplemente hermosa. No se me hace extraño que un hombre mayor se fijara en ella.

Cuando volvemos a casa el silencio no es para nada incómodo. Peeta evita por completo el hacerme preguntas de lo que paso y se lo agradezco porque no estoy de humor para responder como se debe.

La tarde pasa sin novedades. Los días pasan lentamente y el espectáculo se ve olvidado por todos, incluso por mí misma.  
Así es mejor.

* * *

-Katniss, ¿estás aquí?

-Estoy acá atrás- dije haciendo señas con las manos. Peeta se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mientras yo terminaba de sacudirme la tierra de la ropa -¿Qué tal? Estaban algo abandonadas, no quiero que ella lo esté-dije observando las primroses.

-Lo sé…Kat, tenemos que hablar –me tense al instante, la voz de Peeta era normalmente dulce aunque autoritaria, pero esta vez lo había dicho de forma tan brusca que es extraño viniendo de él.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, me dio una infusión y se quedo viéndome fijamente. Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que se aclaro la garganta y hablo: -¿Qué paso el otro día?

-Hay…-mi voz se quiebra completamente. Tengo que decirle, es mi prometido puedo confiar en él. Es Peeta, mi todo y no puedo ocultarle cosas. Respiro y siento las lágrimas en mis ojos. Lo miro fijamente y veo su expresión de preocupación y miedo en ellos- Hay algo que tengo que contarte –me toma las dos manos y me da un beso en la frente- Es algo que paso en La Veta…Con Cray.

Su mandíbula se tensa inmediatamente, su pecho sube y baja lentamente. Aprieta más mis manos y las deja caer. –Dimelo- no refleja ningún sentimiento y se, lo sé y me duele en el corazón. Lo he perdido.


End file.
